Community Resources
Here is a (possibly not conclusive) list of community resources, which are free for all HexCrafters to use and/or explore. It is highly discouraged to abuse these resources and take a great amount so that others cannot use them. If you find a resource not listed on this page, it may be missing, or it may be another HexCrafter's private stock. As per the griefing rules, you may not take advantage of any collected resources unless they have been confirmed to be a community resource. Please be aware that some areas may have additional rules. Functional Resources Town Hall Built by GrahamStills, the town hall's main attraction is its Nether portal, from which brave adventurers can venture into the dangerous, lava-filled world in search of treasures such as blaze rods and wither skeleton skulls. The town hall also contains several meeting rooms where HexCrafters can sit down and take a break from their grueling day of mining. Mine Built by amytyler, the town mine has been an abundant source of minerals and materials. It contains a wall of furnaces, crafting tables, and chests for converting your hard-earned gains into more useful tools, armor, and other materials. If you go deep enough into the tunnels, you can encounter sights such as underground lakes, lava pools, and even an abandoned mineshaft! XP Grinder Built by GrahamStills, the XP grinder resides under the eerily realistic, enormous skeleton gracing the town center. In here, you can safely earn levels for enchanting or other purposes by taking out zombies and skeletons without the risk of retaliation. An automated sorting system neatly organizes their drops into an array of chests, making it easy to feed dogs, grow crops, or go monster hunting with a bow. Fields The town fields house a wide variety of crops that can be harvested for food or for trading with farmer villagers at the Villager Trading Post. A number of chests are used to store the excess crops next to the fields. Replanting the fields after harvesting crops is strongly encouraged. Animal Pens A cacophony of noise awaits you as you approach this pen, which houses cows, sheep, pigs, and chickens. Whether you're a staunch carnivore or merely in need of secondary items such as leather and wool for your crafting needs, this is a place to satisfy your needs. Make sure to breed extra animals before killing them so that the stock isn't depleted. The Exchange Shop One man's trash is another man's treasure. If you should happen upon items that you don't want, take them to the exchange shop! There, you will find several chests of items that have been abandoned by other HexCrafters; by leaving your own unwanted items, you can take something that you find more desirable. The walls are also covered in signs from other HexCrafters indicating what they are looking for, so there's a chance you could strike a deal if you've got something they want. The Post Office Built by CuriousLolita, at the post office, you can claim a box for others to deliver goods to you, or surprise other people with gifts! Ye Olde Fishing Hole Built and supplied by teacuppanda, the fishing hole is a nice place to relax (or hide from mobs at night) and just cast out a line into the deep blue waters. A handful of enchanted rods sits in the chest inside, free to borrow and try your luck at fishing up treasure like an Enchanted Book! The Skylight Houses Built by callmefoxy, the Skylight Houses come fully stocked with food and a bed to wait out the night if you're caught too far from home. One even has an underground field and mine if you're looking to do something besides sleep as you wait for the sun to rise again! Cosmetic Resources Public Library Lorem ipsum. Museum Lorem ipsum. Zen Garden Lorem ipsum. Halloween Area Built by CuriousLolita, the Halloween area is graced by a number of festive decorations, including a maze and a giant pumpkin! Lorem ipsum. Zoo Built by chidoryx, the zoo is a place to see both tame and hostile creatures behind the safety of glass. Lorem ipsum. Amusement Park Built by chidoryx, the amusement park is currently under construction in the desert. Lorem ipsum.